


Holiday

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [10]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders does not do Valentines, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, it's just a coincidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Thanks for chelidona who helped me with the prompt because my mind kept drawing a blank.





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelidona (Hobbity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/gifts), [dandelionpower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionpower/gifts).



> Thanks for chelidona who helped me with the prompt because my mind kept drawing a blank.

His arms crossed, Mitchell leaned into the doorway of the bedroom and watched Anders pack. He was visibly keeping himself from frowning too hard.

“This weekend, Anders?”

Anders, alerted by his tone, stopped what he was doing and looked up. “What?” He dropped the shirt into the suitcase. “It’s a big client. And he wants this done, like, yesterday. He wants it, I give it to him, he pays me for it. It’s my fucking job, Mitch.”  
“I know.” Mitchell shifted his weight onto the other foot. “I just thought we could… you know. Do stuff this weekend.”  
“There’s lots of other weekends to come, babe.”

Mitchell sighed but said nothing as he headed back into the living room. Anders shook his head and continued packing, but with a frown. 

Once done he dropped his suitcase next to the door and went over to the dinner table where his laptop sat. He sat down and opened it, looking a few last details over while sipping the cold remnants of his coffee. He checked his phone, and his calendar. 

He froze for a solid five seconds before closing the calendar again rather forcefully. 

“You know what Mitch, why don’t you tag along?”  
Mitchell, who had fiddled with a roll-up, looked up without a smile. “Hmm?”  
“Tag along,” Anders repeated. “Hotel and everything on expense of my beloved client. He needs the job done and I’m the only one who can deliver in that time frame. So if I say hey I’m bringing a party to the hotel, he’s not going to say no.”  
“Why would I do that?” Mitchell asked grumpily. “Sit in a hotel room while you work?”  
“Mitch…” Anders shook his head. “There’s a few things to do and look at in Christchurch. Have you ever been?”  
Mitchell shook his head.  
“Then go and back a bag, and off we go.”

Mitchell seemed to want to protest, but then changed his mind. He got up to pack, and twenty minutes later they were on their way to the airport. 

Their hotel in Christchurch was first class of course, not that anyone would expect any less from Anders Johnson. Having lived with him for a while now Mitchell was actually able to dress in a way that he wasn’t immediately mistaken for the garbage man, and the two got settled in a suite fit for a king. 

“I changed plans when you decided to tag along and booked another suite,” Anders said and threw open the huge double glass doors out into the balcony. “Look at that view.”

Mitchell had to admit that the view was gorgeous, and that having a huge bathroom with a spa and a huge bed as well looked like a nice prospect for the weekend. Certainly better than moping around alone in a flat in Auckland.

Anders had to see the client for most of the day which left Mitchell on his own devices. He took a walk around Christchurch and found himself some lunch in a little café. 

That evening, Anders asked him to dress to impress before dinner. Mitchell did his best – with considerable help from Anders – and the two settled down that night for a five course dinner, silver cutlery, crystal wine glasses and all. Salad, lobster with drawn butter, steamed plaice, delicate fillet of veal, and a crème brullée that was to die for. 

To end the evening they went for the spa after dinner, and maybe not strictly in the way spas are usually utilized. After that, they spent another hour sitting on the balcony with the best Scotch Anders was able to procure. 

Needless to say they didn’t get much sleep that night. Also, almost needless to say, they had breakfast in bed the next morning, champagne and everything.

“I don’t think I ever had champagne for breakfast,” Mitchell remarked, foregoing the champagne in favour of coffee.  
“You’re missing out, babe.”  
“Don’t think so.” Mitchell speared the last bit of his scrambled egg. “I think I’ve had my share of five star luxuries.” Then he looked at Anders with a warm smile. “Thank you, though. It’s not as if I hadn’t very much enjoyed it.”  
Anders smiled back at him and took a sip of champagne. “You’re just not the five star experience kind of guy.”  
“You know I’m not.”  
“So how about we tone it down a notch?”

Mitchell tilted his head with rising eyebrows. Anders emptied his champagne and kissed him before getting out of the bed.

An hour later they were on their way north in Anders’ rented car, two boxes of pizza on the backseat. Apparently there were a few very nice beaches just north of the city, and that was they were now headed. 

“Is that more to your liking?” Anders asked as they got out of the car. They had found themselves a bench with a nice view across the beach and the crystal clear Pacific Ocean.  
“I have to say it is,” Mitchell said and took a slice of pizza. “Though it was certainly interesting dipping a toe into high society.”  
“Eating lobster isn’t exactly being high society.”  
“For me it is.”

They looked at each other, and both had to grin. 

“Yeah, you’re more the impromptu pizza picnic at the beach kind of guy, I know,” Anders said after a moment.  
“You know I am.”

They enjoyed their pizza and the view for another while, the mild breeze playing with Mitchell’s curls every now and then. Anders would occasionally try and tuck a strand back behind Mitchell’s ears, but it was a hopeless undertaking. It didn’t stop him from trying, though. 

“Oh and by the way,” Anders suddenly said as they had reached the car. “I also got this.”

He opened the boot and took out a large bouquet of flowers, red roses and pink Casa Blanca lilies. It was utterly beautiful, as was the fragrance. 

“A token of appreciation for a job well done, he said,” Anders explained. “The client, I mean. But what the fuck am I supposed to do with flowers?” He thrust the flowers at Mitchell who took them by sheer reflex. “Here, you hold on to these for me.”

Mitchell sat down in the car again and inhaled the fragrance of the lilies. He didn’t say a word on their way back to Christchurch, and not on their way back to Auckland. 

“You’ve been uncharacteristically silent, even for you,” Anders said that evening after they had ordered Thai for dinner because they couldn’t be arsed to cook. 

Mitchell didn’t reply at once and first looked at Anders again after the flowers were arranged to his satisfaction in a large white vase ( _Dawn thought I should have one but why the fuck do I need a vase, I never have flowers, but I guess it comes in handy now, who would have guessed_ ) on the coffee table.

“Anders...” He walked up to him and slung both arms around Anders’ waist. “Tell me one thing.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“The weekend in Christchurch...”  
“What about it?”  
Mitchell leaned a little forward. “The hotel, the suite, the spa, the dinner... and then the pizza picnic at the beach, and the flowers...”

He paused. Anders thrust out his chin with an expectant look. 

“It all had nothing to do with the fact that today is Valentine’s Day?”  
Anders blew a derisive raspberry. “You know I don’t do Valentine’s, Mitch. It’s a load of sappy crap.”  
“Yeah...” Mitchell said thoughtfully. “Seems like an awfully weird string of coincidences, though.”  
“I know, right?” Anders shook his head with a grin. “It’s absurd.”  
“Almost as absurd as the notion that Anders Johnson might have a weak spot for an eighty year old vampire from Ireland who’s a hopeless romantic and would go out of his way to give that man a Valentine’s Day gift.”  
“You’re right, Mitch. That’s totally absurd.”  
“Your secret is safe with me, Anders.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Mitchell looked at him for a moment before he cradled Anders’ face in his hands, ever so gently, and after a moment he leaned in for a kiss. A kiss so tender and soft it made Anders breathing hitch. 

“John...” He whispered as Mitchell pulled away, the tiniest bit. “You know I get weak in the knees when you kiss me like that.”  
“I know,” Mitchell whispered and his smile changed its quality. “But if you prefer I can push you against the nearest wall and make your knees go weak for a totally different reason.”  
“All up for it, Mitchell,” Anders replied with a smirk.  
“Oh, you will be,” Mitchell replied and gave Anders a push so he fell against the wall. “You will be all up in a moment, Anders.”

Anders didn’t have time to think of a reply, and no desire to do so anyway after Mitch started to unbuckle his belt.


End file.
